The Princess Chronicles
by FairyGodessKagome
Summary: A stranger to Kouga and Inu Yasha showed up saying he wished to speak with them and Kaede. Later a new person showed up and has a powerful aura of which only Kouga seemed to sense. Shesshomaru plays a major role in the events that had taken place. Will Kagome return? Or is everyone doomed to wonder. This is like a book series but shorter. Rated M for future chappies
1. Notice

Hello my lovely followers and fans,

It has been years since the last time was here. I have received an abundance of emails lately demanding finished stories and new ones. With that being said I will be rewriting the old ones for my writing skills have improved greatly. For those of you waiting for some stories to be completed, yes this means that I will be completing them. I do hope you all can be patient a little longer while. I work as quickly as possible on them. With that having been said I do hope you all have a great day.

Sincerely,  
Fairy Godess Kagome (aka: Enalit)


	2. Princess What? Story 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else but the clothes on my back

_**Princess WHAT!**_

"Lady Kaede" A man called out. He walked quickly towards the village miko with ten other newcomers behind him. "Lady Kaede I must speak with you it is of the utmost importance. I request that InuYasha and Kouga be present during our conversation." He said once he came to a stop in front of her. InuYasha an inu-hanyou (dog-half demon) jumped down from his perch in a nearby tree.

"Hey, Kaede do you know this demon?" InuYasha asked looking at the tall guy with waist length blond hair. He was referring to the gentlemen who asked to speak with them.

"Of course, InuYasha, this is Prince Legolas from the North." Kaede smiled at Legolas. A slight breeze caught hold of his bangs and revealed the emblem of a sun on his forehead. His pointed ears twitched while he listened to the conversation between InuYasha and Kaede. He ran a hand over his White trench coat, a styled fashion that no one had seen in the western territories before. "And look at you my dear boy you haven't aged a day."

Legolas looked at the inu-hanyou and smiled innocently, before returning his gaze to Kaede. "Tell me dear friend where is Kouga? I must speak with all of you."

As if on cue a gust of wind like a tornado came quickly past InuYasha almost knocking him over. "Hey mutt face" a voice growled out in a playful tone. A wolf demon stepped out of the tornado. He wore only two things a fur kilt and fur leggings nothing more. He was very tall and he had long black hair in a ponytail with pointy ears. His tail twitched in excitement. He knew that his taunt would anger InuYasha and give him the battle he wanted.

"Was it just me or did you just give me a death stare" Kouga grinned as InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Because if you did I couldn't imagine why you would," Kouga paused and then added as if an afterthought "Half breed." He gave a knowing smile.

InuYasha tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Kouga managed to get him in a head lock, but InuYasha elbowed him in the stomach. They wrestled on the ground causing a huge amount of dirt to rise in the air.

They had been like that since Kagome had arrived in the Feudal Era many years ago. They used to fight over her all the time, until three days after Naraku's defeat, when she disappeared. It had been two years since then and no word as to her whereabouts.

InuYasha was about to draw his sword and use it when someone whispered harshly "Sit." The necklace around InuYasha's neck glowed and he was slammed to the ground. Creating an InuYasha shaped crater. He looked up from the now created crater and glared at Kaede, but she seemed to be just as confused as he, was it possible that the necklace was mouth functioning? InuYasha stood up, and looked over to Legolas. Legolas wasn't looking at him; he was looking at his comrades who split into two rows. Three people had just arrived. Behind them were Sango and Miroku with their one year old daughter Tatiana.

"Aye mate got any rum on ye?" asked the first man on the left.

"Hello dear cousin; are we late?" asked the second man. The first man had long black hair and a beard. He wore old raggedy pirate clothes and a black hat. The second man on the right wore a richer pirate outfit that looked like a blacksmith's outfit to a party, and a newer brown hat that was shaped like the first man's was.

Legolas smiled at his cousin with a gentle grace "No Will you arrived on time, and no Jack I do not have any rum and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you. You're already drunk as it is." He then smiled at the cloaked figure between Will and Jack and bowed slightly. The figure stepped forward and stood next to Legolas the white cloak the figure wore prevented all from seeing who the person was. Legolas turned and faced Kaede.

InuYasha gave this person a quick look over. He couldn't see much though; the white hood of the cloak covered all but the mouth to the v of the neck.

Kouga was now starring at the third arrival as well. Kaede smiled weakly not knowing what to do.

"Lade Kaede, InuYasha, Kouga I would like to start out meeting and discuss the reason we are all gathered here now." said Legolas who was at first smiling but now frowning.

Kaede bowed her head and nodded. "Shall we then not move inside so as to prevent others from hearing our discussion?" Legolas gave a curt nod to allow Kaede to lead the way. Kaede stepped into her hut and began to put a barrier up around her home so no outsider could listen in. Legolas bowed his head to the cloaked figure to allow the person to pass first into the hut. The figure walked towards a corner in the far back of the main room and leaned against the wall. Sango and Miroku were the next to enter they wore their usual traveling attire. Sango cooed at Tatiana whom she carried. Miroku's gaze traveled to the cloaked figure and lingered. They didn't know whom the person was they merely came because of Legolas's request to do so.

Next to enter was InuYasha and Kouga. Kouga paused in the doorway and gazed at the cloaked figure. He could sense power coming from the person. He quirked an eyebrow after he sniffed the air, only to discover the person had no scent. 'Perhaps a spell' he thought to himself before he joined the others seated around the fire. Legolas, and Will were the last to enter. The others stayed outside and took on a defensive stance around the hut just as the barrier was completed.

"Now it is time to reveal some secrets that need be revealed." Legolas stated as all but the cloaked figure sat around the fire.

To be continued…

Could this cloaked figure be Kagome? Or an enemy? What is this reason that Legolas has asked to discuss and what does it have to do with Miroku and Sango? Where is Shippo? What will happen next? Find out in the next story called _**The Kidnapped Princess!**_


	3. Kidnapped Princess Story 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else but the clothes on my back

Author's Note: Someone was kind enough to point out that I should just make each story into a chapter to make it easier on all of you. So that is what I have done. Please Read and Review thanks.

_**Kidnapped Princess!**_

"Reveal what?" InuYasha growled out his annoyance rising.

"You will keep thee mouth quiet while his highness speaks InuYasha or ye will have it forced quiet." Kaede stated quietly. Everyone's eyes turned to her in surprise. They had never before heard such words from her before after all she was the kind and caring one of the group. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head in shame.

Legolas cleared his throat regaining everyone's attention. "Over 50 years ago the Princess of the South Lands was kidnapped by a witch known as Morgana. Morgana had wanted the beauty and power that the Princess would one day acquire. Myself and a group of knights known as the 7 Protectors vowed to save the Princess and protect her at any means possible." As Legolas continued on with his story no one noticed the tension that gathered around the cloaked figure.

"We managed to save the Princess but Morgana escaped. It was at that moment that we knew the Princess would not be safe. Her mother the Lady Rei then decided that a spell would be cast. All memory of her daughter would be erased from the lands. After Lady Rei cast the spell she took the Princess and Prince Souta to the future where they would be safe." Legolas glanced about him taking in everyone's reactions; it was at that moment that he had sensed the tension from the cloaked figure and the wavering of the barrier.

A blood curdling cry suddenly erupted from outside the hut. The cloaked figure pushed against the wall and in the blink of an eye appeared outside, the barrier now gone. Everyone else followed outside quickly only to see a young boy crying and being embraced by the cloaked figure. Jack took a step forward "Forgive me highness, he was wantin in side and we had strict orders not ta be letting anyone-" before he could finish speaking the cloaked figure appeared before him a sword pointed at the jugular of his throat. The figure's hood had fallen to show long black locks of hair and blue-grey eyes that bore into Jack.

"You had no right to push my son." She growled out her eyes bleeding red. Her cloak flapped about her revealing her lovely curves. The emblem of a light blue tear drop and bright yellow sun below it glowed upon her forehead. Jack despite being mortal could still sense the power that radiated off of the woman. The little boy with fire red hair bound up to his mother and clung to her leg.

"Kagome" Legolas called out in a warning tone. Slowly she removed her sword and placed it back in its sheath at her hip. She looked down at her son in a loving manner and patted his head. She picked him up and turned her attention to Legolas.

"Control your men brother or I will." She looked to her son and smiled sweetly. "Are you alright Shippo sweety?" She asked. Shippo nodded his orange tail twitching slightly. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck giving her a hug. Shippo had grown during the time of Kagome's disappearance two years ago, he had left with her. He now stood waist high to Kagome and had grown out of his baby face. He now had refined features that gave him a young handsome look.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked with uncertainty. He took a step forward as if in a trance. Kagome had become breathtakingly beautiful. She was taller and more refined; she was like a goddess sent to earth to entice all who looked upon her. Her eyes moved from her son to InuYasha. Legolas took a step forward blocking Kagome from view.

"I wouldn't if I were you InuYasha" Legolas stated. His gaze then traveled to the others they each had some form of surprise written all over their faces. Sango and Miroku looked uneasy though. "Kagome" Legolas called out over his shoulder. "Please return inside." He then gestured to everyone else. "All of you please return inside as well. Lady Kaede the barrier, please." Kaede nodded and everyone moved back inside returning to their spots. Kagome returned to her spot against the wall moving to a sitting position her legs crossed, and this time placing Shippo on her lap.

"What the hell is going on?" Kouga asked his gaze remaining fixated on Kagome.

"Kagome is the Princess I spoke of before. She is the crown princess of the North and South lands. I am her half-brother just as Souta Prince of the South is her half-brother. I as well as Souta gave up our right to the throne in order to unite the kingdoms through Kagome." Legolas locked eyes with Kouga daring him to try and make a move on his sister.

"We came here today in order to find the 7 protectors for Morgana is still out there and still very much a treat to my sister. " Legolas growled the last part out of frustration. He then noticed the pale look both Miroku and Sango had as if they knew something they weren't sharing with the rest.

InuYasha quickly stood as if something had been triggered in his mind. He walked over and knelt to Kagome the air about him swirled and in the blink in the blink of an eye he became a full demon. A blood red crescent moon adorned his forehead. Unlike the several times in the past, InuYasha looked like a younger version of his brother in his full demon form. His eyes remained their golden hue and the stripes that adorned his cheeks were smooth. "Welcome home Princess Kagome" he muttered.

To be continued…

Who are the protectors? Why are Miroku and Sango acting suspiciously and who are Miroku and Sango really? Why is InuYasha suddenly a full demon? How is Sesshomaru involved? How will they defeat Morgana? What will happen next? Find out in the next story called _**Protectors of a Princess!**_


	4. Protectors of a Princess Story 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else but the clothes on my back

Author's Note: I've received some reviews lately that I feel I should respond to. To those of you who disagree that these stories are complete I apologize. You see each story that I post as a chapter for the Princess Chronicles is completed. The Princess Chronicles is a collection of short stories. Think of each chapter as if it were an episode on TV. That being the case each week I will try to post a new story 'chapter' and if you are lucky you might get more than one a week. Thank you for your reviews.

_**Protectors of a Princess!**_

InuYasha kept his head bent as Kagome gazed at him. "It has been a long time since we last met my friend. In our true forms that is." She told him. InuYasha gazed up with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I do hope that you've been practicing those moves I taught you all those years ago." He told her. He referred to a time before he had ever met Kikyo.

"Of course." Kagome drawled out with a mysterious smirk gracing her perk lips. Inuyasha had always been a full demon, but in order to further guard Kagome the spell Lady Rei had cast gave the appearance that he was a Hanyou (half-breed). Kagome could remember so long ago when she used to practice with all her friends, the royal members of the five lands. Each royal member of the lands bore an emblem upon their forehead the color varied depending on the person but most of the time remains the same. Those to the North bore that of a Golden sun, The South bore that of a tear drop, the west a crescent moon, The East that of a star and the middle lands that of a spiral which its point faded up.

Kagome smiled brushing back Shippo's bangs, it was there that the middle lands' emblem was. Shippo was the last royal member of the Middle lands. Kagome bore the emblem herself when she had formed a blood pact and vowed to always love and care for the child. The emblem rested upon her right shoulder though her cloak blocked it from view.

Inuyasha smiled before the uneasiness radiating from Sango and Miroku caught his eye. He stood with ease his height the same as Sesshomaru. He stood slightly to the side his left hand resting on the hilt of Tessaiga. He had and always would protect Kagome even from those he deemed as friends. He was one of the seven protectors who vowed to protect Kagome.

Legolas paid no heed to Inuyasha when he had knelt to his sister. He merely continued. "Kouga I know already that your memories were not lost, and your pining for my sister has been annoying in the least."

Kouga chuckled, his eyes gleaming, the air about his changed. It was as if a different person sat in the small room. "Well seems I can't hide anything from you now can I?" Kouga quirked a slender brow, his aura radiating that of a royal. He leaned back with a wicked smile. "I vowed to protect her though so no need to worry, though if she just so happens to fall in love with me I won't say no."

Legolas glared at Kouga as Inuyasha took a step forward. "Wait, you're not a protector are you?" Inuyasha asked his own gaze narrowing.

Kouga let out a hoot of laughter and lifted his bangs to show the emblem of a star. "Of course when Lady Rei asked if I was willing to give my life for Kagome no matter who I got involved with, I had responded to her with a firm yes and she made me a protector. Though I can't see why she would make you a protector you're useless." Kouga rested his hand behind him to lean on. His gaze shifted to Kagome's smirking face, it was obvious she thought it all amusing.

Inuyasha let out a groan he had been hoping that he would finally be rid of the fowl man but it was not meant to be.

Kouga allowed his gaze to shift to Sango and Miroku. "Though others of my family have known all along what has been going on and their choices are rather interesting." Kouga announced to no one in particular. Sango's gaze narrowed and Miroku became very wary of Kouga.

Sango crossed her arms glaring at Kouga, though she refused to say anything. Her gaze dared Kouga to oppose her will. Kouga merely laughed. "Come now sister who you choose as your mate is your own business."

"Yours isn't." Sango responded with a wicked gleam. Kouga may be a prince of the east, but Sango was his superior. "Despite your avoidance you are still bound to Ayame."

"Sango?" Miroku asked gazing between her and Kouga. "Are you sure it's okay to taunt him?" he asked in a whisper.

"I can do as I please, he won't dare go against me." She announced turning her nose up.

Kaede leaned back listening to all those around her. She bowed her head to Kagome a sign of respect. Her gaze then met Legolas' in a knowing manner. They knew who Sango was to Kouga.

Kouga let out a snort turning around to sulk. "Wait, why won't he go against you?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head in question.

Sango grinned snapping her fingers, the spell hiding her appearance, and Miroku's vanished showing two demons baring the emblem of a star upon their foreheads. "Come now Inuyasha, don't tell me you haven't been able to figure out who we are this whole time." Sango ran a hand through her now floor length dark brown hair. Her body seemed slightly thinner and she appeared taller from her sitting position. She leaned back against Miroku who grinned down at her, the spell now removed from him allowed his waist length hair to spill over her. Miroku despite his perverted ways was actually a powerful wolf demon who managed to win Sango's approval to be her mate. The monk robes he wore actually grew tight against his flesh as his muscles took on their true form, he was perfectly proportioned.

Inuyasha grinned he had always liked Sango when they were younger she was the strongest woman he had ever met at that age. He felt rather foolish for not knowing it was her, The Lady of the East. She had well earned her title becoming alpha of her family. "Fantastic, great to know you are still amongst the living, are you a protector as well?" he asked her.

It was Miroku who answered his voice deep like far away thunder. "We both are, as is Kouga's betrothed Ayame. " Inuyasha grinned with the satisfaction of knowing Kouga was betrothed. He did quick calculations and turned his attention to Legolas.

"That makes five of the seven protectors, who else is there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"My cousin Will, a powerful cat demon when provoked. His studies overseas have allowed his martial arts to enhance." Legolas gazed over to Kagome as if asking for permission to name the seventh protector. Kagome looked away with a pained look before she masked her emotions.

"The seventh protector shall remain unknown for the time being." Legolas moved to stand.

"We must begin our planning; we shall begin our journey west. Ayame has agreed to meet us at the forgotten library of time. It is one of the safest places to meet its location unknown to those who have not been there before." He walked over to Kagome and held out his hand.

Kagome placed her hand in Legolas' and stood holding Shippo close to her. The others stood ready for the journey. Kirara let out a mew as she jumped up to Sango's shoulder. Kaede grinned, she felt honored to be in the presence of so many royal family members. Legolas smiled to Kaede. "Dear friend, thank you for allowing us to use your home for this meeting."

"Tis my honor, please think of this place as a safe haven. The villages and thy self shall always bid thee welcome." Legolas nodded before turning and exiting the hut.

It was time.

To be continued…

How is Sesshomaru involved? How will they defeat Morgana? Who is the seventh protector? Why did Kagome look so pained when at the mention of the seventh? What will happen next? Find out in the next story called _**I Dream of a Princess!**_


	5. I Dream of a Princess Story 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else but the clothes on my back

Author's Note: Well for not updating in a long while. Here you are the next story. Oh and for all of you not happy with how I am writing this I don't care. I love all of the feedback but my stories are posted for my amusement not yours :P so there. To all of my followers I love you

_**I Dream of a Princess!**_

"I'm sorry" a soft voice whispered into the silence of the night. Rain began to fall onto two cloaked figures. Dark clouds loomed over and fog seeped into the clearing they stood in. Funny how the weather felt the need to match the dreary atmosphere that flowed between the two. "I can not do what it is you ask of me."

"You claim to love her yet you will not vow to protect her?" one of the cloaked figures took a step forward removing their hood to show black locks and the angry blue eyes of a young woman.

"I have claimed nothing that you should be aware of." The voice of the other cloaked figure responded. Lightning flashed overhead followed by thunder that shook the trees around them. Wind caught the young woman's bangs revealing a sapphire blue rain drop upon her forehead.

"I am no fool. I can smell your mark on her and yet you will not protect her. You either marked her for your own amusement or in an attempt to make a fool of her."

The voice grew bitter and vicious. "She is my mate and I will protect her on my own, I will not stand for the likes of you to question me. Nor do I need to vow to protect what is mine, vows can be broken, the bound, love I have for your daughter will never be broken."

"I hope you still feel the same later on. In order to protector her for the time being she must believe you do not love her. The protectors shall be the only ones who know of her existence. For this reason I name you the seventh and last of the protectors of the princess. She is our hope for the future. She will need friends when the time comes that's what the other protectors are for, but you my lord prince; I leave my daughter's heart to you to mend when it comes time for her return." The cloaked figure gave a nod before turning and vanishing into the trees.

"Your task will be difficult though I believe you will be able to win Kagome's heart once more." The woman called out before she too vanished from the clearing.

The band of travelers finally arrived at the library of forgotten time. Kagome followed behind Legolas through the arch way. The place was called a library but looked like a majestic castle hidden in the cliff side of the Western lands. Kagome held onto Shippo's hand as she guided him away from the others.

The others looked around in awe. The path they had taken to get there was hidden by natural spells cast by the earth itself. It bid entrance only to those it deemed worthy. Vines and flowers fluttered around fountains were everywhere allowing the water that flowed above them to spiral down to the emptiness below.

Kagome showed Shippo to the kitchen where he immediately made his way to the pantry to find himself a snack. Shippo's hunger now taken care of, Kagome moved about running her hand along the wall of the grand hall. She could remember the forgotten library so well. It was a place filled with beautiful memories yet painful ones. She could hear the voices of her friends start to fade the further she walked. She came to a stop at the end of the hall having passed the grand doors that lead to a throne room. She gazed up at the portrait that hung, a massive silver tree. The emblems of the five lands were strewn along the bottom. She reached a hand out and mumbled a spell aloud. "Show me great tree the path you will." The silver tree shimmered before the portrait faded into a door that opened allowing Kagome access to what was beyond. She stepped through the door and made her way down the path. Trees stood tall beckoning forward to a small garden that entranced the rising moon of the evening. The door had closed behind her shutting out the rest of the world. She leaned against a tree letting out a sigh as she gazed at the reflection of the moon in the pond that took up the center of the garden.

Kagome's eyes glistened as she remembered the breath taking night she had spent in the garden. Passion had enveloped her as she willing gave herself to the one she loved with no witness but the moon. She had claimed her mate just as her mate had claimed her. Yet, it had seemed she wasn't good enough for not even a fore night had passed when in the same garden her mate claimed that she was unworthy and it was merely a game to him.

Kagome had been to torn, what had she done to have so much pain and suffering in her life. Kagome shook her head pushing away from the tree turning away from the garden. She thought that she had better get back the others were probably looking for her.

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed his silver hair cascaded about him. He let out a growl of frustration. He couldn't sleep recently. Since the defeat of Naraku his dreams were plagued with the sadness that filled Blue-gray eyes so many years ago. He stood knocking his night stand over with a growl. He knew that he had to break her heart to protect her; he just hadn't counted on being affected by it so much. For a long time he had managed to put her out of his mind. That is until after Naraku's death. He reached a hand up to his left shoulder and ran a finger over the mark that was there, a mating mark.

He could feel her near, knew that she was still alive and it pained him to know he could not be with her. Not yet. His gaze moved to his bedroom door as a knock sounded.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, His highness Prince Legolas has sent word to meet him at the Forgotten Library." Jaken's voice squeaked out before scampering away. Sesshomaru let out a groan. He had been expecting Legolas to summon him, but why did it have to be there of all places. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his typical attire. It was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

Kagome stopped in her tracks the garden to her back as her eyes widened in horror. What was he doing there? She couldn't handle being there in his presence not when the memories were now fresh in her mind.

"Kagome?" a soft voice whispered her name as if questioning if she was really there. She turned and ran to her right forcing her way through the thick trees. It wasn't fair, why now? Why did he look like he was in so much pain? She bit back her tears as she picked up her speed, she could sense him behind her and she was starting to panic. She had to get away.

Suddenly she ran into a solid form and let out a cry of shock. How had he managed to get in front of her? One arm snuck around her waist while the other wrapped around her neck forcing her to face him. Golden orbs peered into blue-gray. She opened her mouth to demand him to release her but before she could he was kissing her pulling her flush against him and she was over whelmed. She could feel all of his emotions pouring into her through the bound that connected them. One emotion that over powered the rest was regret. She shoved him away wrapping her arms around herself. "Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded her slender frame trembling. "What did I ever do to wrong you, Sesshomaru?" she asked her voice hoarse. He reached out a hand to her and she stepped back. "Don't touch me, not until you tell me why." She choked out. He ignored her demand and pulled her into a hug that took her breath away.

"Forgive me Kagome; I only did what your mother had asked me to. She had said it was the only thing that would protect you." He leaned down and nuzzled her left shoulder. "I have and always will love you." He whispered. Kagome began to cry burying her face in his chest. In all the time she had known him he had never told her that he loved her. Not even when they had mated. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck pulling him closer, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

For a long time they just stayed like that with Kagome's tears dampening his shoulder. Just as the moon started to pass away from the garden she fell asleep. Sesshomaru gazed down at her and swore on his life he would never break her heart again, no it was not a vow, but a promise he intended to keep no matter what. He lifted her into his arms with her head still buried in the crook of his neck. He heard her let out a sigh and proceeded to carry her bridal style. He was very careful as maneuvered through the trees. At last he came to the door that lead to the garden and as he stepped closer it swung open.

Sesshomaru could hear the shouts of his brother and groaned. It figured he would be there; he always was following after Kagome. The shouts came from the throne room, the doors were slightly opened and he could hear voices of others he recognized. He moved forward and pushed the door open with his foot.

The throne room was magnificent carved out of pure white marble. A fountain was in each corner of the room and the center and up on the dais was a black marble throne with red cushions. Vines fell in from the open celling and birds chirped signaling the start of the morning. Inuyasha was pacing about.

"What if Morgana got her? She could be dead for all we know." He pointed an accusing finger at Legolas. "This is your fault you said this was one of the safest places we could ever go. Not so safe now, now is it?" He growled out his eyes starting to bleed red.

Sesshomaru continued his way forward walking past everyone paying them no heed. The room fell silent as they all watched The Lord of the West. He sat on the throne careful not to wake Kagome. She let out a soft moan before snuggling in closer to him.

Legolas narrowed his gaze and took a step forward. "Lord Sesshomaru you may be one of the protectors but that does not mean you can touch her so freely." He growled out. It was at that point that Sango stepped forward and gave a curtsy.

"Welcome my lord I see you have found Lady Kagome." She gave a knowing smile. She was one of very few who knew of their mating and it appeared that Legolas was not one of them.

Sesshomaru's arm tightened ever so slightly around Kagome before he stood and left her on the throne. She curled up her hair covering her face. "I have every right to touch her as much as I please." He responded as he straightened turning to face them, he gave a slight nod to Sango. "Of course Lady Sango of the East; I see that Lady Rei made you a protector, she chose well indeed."

To be continued…

How will Legolas respond to his little sister mated to the lord of the West? How will they defeat Morgana? Has Kagome forgiven Sesshomaru? Is this story nearing its end? What will happen next? Find out in the next story called _**Princess of the five lands!**_


End file.
